GENK KIM
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Di sebush sekolah ternama, terdapat Genk yang sangat terkenal di kota tersebut.Genk tersebut terdiri dari 5 cowok keren yang paling cool, smart, inteligence, cute, handsome, and perfect. Siapa sajakah itu! Silakan baca sendiri...........


**Ai. Ai. Ai.**

Allo para readers sekalian. Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Di tempat yang sama. Tapi dengan crita yang berbeda. Di sini saya membuat cerita tentang sebuah Genk ternama di sebuah kota. Genk tersebut terdiri dari 5 cowok keren yang paling _cool, smart, inteligence, cute, handsome, and perfect_. Siapa sajakah itu?!

Silakan baca sendiri.

**Disclaimer:**

**(MAIN CHARA)**

-Bleach= Tite Kubo.

-Vampire Knight= Hino Matsuri.

-Ouran High School Host Club: Bisco Hatori.

-Deth Note= Tsugumi Ohba Takeshi Obata.

-DN Angel= Yukiru Sugisaki.

(Chara Sampingan)

Dari beberapa anime yang ada saat ini.

_**Let's Check It Out. **_

_**  
**_**Genk Kim**

_**  
**_**Chapter I**

Pagi yang cerah, damai dan tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu tidak berlaku di salah satu SMA terkenal, bernama Boshi Academy. Sesuai dengan namanya, banyak para bintang berbakat yang bersekolah di sekokah tersebut. Tapi cuma 5 orang yang bintangnya paling bersinar. Tidak hanya pandai, tampan, jago olahraga, dan juga baik (author pengen punya cowok yang begitu). Mereka juga idaman para siswi Academy tersebut. 5 orang itu adalah...

Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Pemuda berambut orange ini adalah ketua dari Genk Kim, nama genk mereka. Adalah anak seorang dokter kaya sekaligus dirut RS Karakura yang termahsyur tersebut. Sifatnya pemberani dan sok jagoan, tapi dia sangat baik, setia kawan dan suka menolong.

**Ichigo POV...**

"Kasih duit gak?! Ayo cepet keluarin duit loe!". Teriak Togano ketua genk berandalan di academy itu.

"Gu. Gue kagak ada duit!". Kata Akira Sakamoto ketakutan.

"Dasar!!".

Belum sempat Kuroki memukulnya. Ichigo datang untuk mencegah hal tersebut.

"Hey, kalo loe gentleman lawan gue aja. Kebetulan udah 1 bulan gue gak mukul orang!!". Katanya dengan aura _death glare_ dan _background _petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kuroki, Jumonji dan Togano sadar siapa yang ia hadapi langsung berjalan mundtur tiga langkah,

berbalik...

Dan...

Kabur...

"Te. Te. Terima kasih, ya".

"Ha. Ha. Gak masalah kok". Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

**Ichigo POV END.**

Yah Ichigo emang seorang berandalan kaya yang baik hati. **(Walau kayak berandalan tapi tetep keren, kok). ** Jauh berlawanan jika di bandingkan dengan Senri Shiki **(ya. Iyalah)**. Atau biasa di panggil Shiki-_chan _oleh teman se-genk-nya. Tampangnya yang baik sangat sesuai dengan sifatnya. Pemuda tampan yang paling eksis di antara para siswi. Karena kebaikan hatinya yang seperti malaikat itu. Dia begitu di sukai dan di hormati dan juga di idolakan.

**Shiki POV...**

**"KYAAA... SHIKI-SAMA!!!"**

**"SHIKI-SAMA SELAMAT PAGI". **

**"APA KABAR SHIKI-SAMA?!".** Sapa para murid yang tidak sengaja melihat Shiki berjalan di koridor.

"Shiki-sama... Tolong beri kami senyuman penyejuk hati!!!". Pinta para murid cewek dan beberapa murid cowok.

Shiki diam sejenak, dan...

"**CLING... ".** Cahaya menyejukkan seakan muncul begitu saja, ketika Shiki menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Bahkan beberapa orang sampai tepar di buatnya...

**Shiki POV END.**

Itulah Shiki, si baik dengan wajah manis dan senyum bak malaikat. Bijak dan suka menolong. Benar-benar pemuda dengan sikap malaikat yang patut di segani. Tapi yang agak mengherankan, kenapa para murid cowok juga tertarik padanya!**(?) **

Berikutnya adalah Tamaki Suoh. Anak pemilik sekolahan yang biasanya jadi sasaran kejahilan Ichigo dan Dark. Dia pemuda lugu, yang bersemangat, walau tampangnya seperti orang bodoh, dia adalah ketua kelas.

**Tamaki POV:**

"_Inchou_... Tolong bereskan masalah itu, dong!".

"Baik. Masalah apa?".

"Bersihkan kelas".

"Lho!? Ke mana anak-anak yang dapet tugas piket hari ini?".

"Mereka kabur!".

**"APA??!** Awas nanti kalau ketemu, ya! Ya udah! Sini ku bereskan!".

**Tamaki POV END. **

Bodoh... Dia emang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tapi ingat dia adalah ketua kelas. Lupakan saja Tamaki. Kita lihat ke kelas sebelah, di mana seorang jenius emo sedang duduk dengan gaya jongkok di atas kursi dan juga di kerubuti beberapa anak dan.... Kue?!

**L POV...  
**"L-kun, tolong ajari aku soal ini!".

"L-kun ini kue dari ku, cicipi, ya...!".

"L-kun terima kasih sudah mengajariku kemarin. Ini buatmu!". Dengan santainya L memakan kue pemberian anak-anak sambil mengajarkan cara mengerjakan soal yang ditanyakan tersebut.

"Yah... Terima kasih semua... Tapi jam konsultasinya sudah habis... Sampai jumpa besok!". Kata L.

Walau kecewa, anak-anak itu pun membubarkan diri. Sedang L hanya mendengus bosan.

"Hari ini lebih rame ya L".

"Diam!!!". Sergah L pada seorang pria berambut coklat yang baru aja datang.

**L POV END...**

Yang terakhir dari anggota ini adalah Dark. Pria berambut ungu ini di kenal paling jail di sekokah. Tapi sayang hari ini kita tidak dapat mengenalnya lebih jauh di sekolah. Sebab hari ini seperti biasa dia lagi bolos. Memang anaknya sedikit bandel, tapi dia itu cowok yang tergolong jenius juga dan dia juga adalah anak dari dirut perusahaan yang terkenal, yaitu Mousy Corporation. Itu adalah perusahaan yang memproduksi bermacam-macam benda. Seperti: kue, snack, permen, mainan, minuman dalam kemasan, dll. Perusahaannya amat terkenal di seluruh dunia.

**Dark POV…  
**"A~h. Bosen, nich. Nanti ganggu Tamaki ah. Ngerjain kayak apa, ya!? Kemaren kukerjain tentang boneka beruangnya yang mau di buang. Ehm, hari ini apa, ya?! A~ha~ aku punya ide! Fu fu fu. Pasti seru! Ah gawat ada seseorang berjalan ke sini. Sembunyi dulu".

**Dark POV END.**

Itulah Dark. Cowok jenius tapi jailnya minta ampun. Tapi dia sangat peka terhadap apapun. Seperti: suara langkah orang, bau makanan, dan ingatannya sangat tajam. Jadi dia itu perfeksionis, lha. Kalau kata orang. Sekian dulu perkenalannya. Petualangan mereka akan dilanjutkan di chapter selanjutnya.

**To Be Continoue............................................................**

**  
Owari: **

Author:Uf. Selesai, dech.  
Ichigo:Kenapa aku jadi berandalan?  
Author:Gak pa-palah. Sekali-kali. Lagian kamu khan jadi berandalan baik hati, yang suka menolong yang kesusahan. Bukankah itu bagus?  
Ichigo:I. Iya juga, sich **(blushing)**.  
L:Berisik amat, sich.  
Dark:Iya nich. Dikit-dikit protes. Dikit-dikit protes.  
Shiki:Tauk, tuch.  
Akira: Permisi. Numpang lewat. Ichigo-kun. Terima kasih, ya. Atas pertolonganmu tadi.  
Ichigo:Ah, sama-sama_**(BLUSH!!!).  
**_Author:Udah, ah! Nanti gak kelar-kelar. Pokoknya jangan lupa...  
All: RnR, _please_.  
Tamaki: Ma'af, telat. Lho?! Mana yang lainnya. Ya~ aku di tinggal lagi, nich?! Huh, payah. **(Tamaki melihat tembok dan di situ tertancap kertas yang bertuliskan pesan).** Untuk Tamaki.  
Ceritanya udah kelar. Kamu munculnya telat. Kami semua sudah pulang. Jadi kembalilah lagi. Ceritanya diteruskan ke chapter 2, ya. Nanti jangan telat lagi. **INGAT ITU!!!** **(mengancam dengan **_**background**_** petir dan juga **_**death glare**_**).  
**Tamaki:Baik! T-T.  
--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
